<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Early Morning Classes and Coffee Stains by Tired_Ellie223</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707612">Of Early Morning Classes and Coffee Stains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Ellie223/pseuds/Tired_Ellie223'>Tired_Ellie223</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Badboyhalo is the school therapist and one who does a good job, Dream and Nikki are kindergarten teachers, Dream used to be principal, George is the art teacher, Philza is the only normal teacher, Quackity fights with other teachers, Sapnap is the gym coach, Teacher AU, Techno has a demon class, There's probably more but I forgot, Tommy is a student, Tubbo is the office intern, Wilbur doesn't get paid enough for this, Wilbur is a teacher and is tired everyday, a cool one, eret and fundy are the lunch workers, his students are dumb but supportive jocks, huge school it has kindergartners all the way to highschool, jschlatt is the principal, jschlatt scares everyone, sarcastic techno, techno is a history teacher, the school is combined, they teach, they're trying their best, this was just supposed to be head canons but my friends helped me make it into a story, wholesome stuff, yeah he's the art teacher even tho he's color blind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Ellie223/pseuds/Tired_Ellie223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to pay his college debt, but now he's stuck teaching the worst class of all for this school year. He always reminded himself that it'll be over and he won't see them again ever. Except.......does he really not want to see them again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just supposed to be a good day and nothing stressful maybe yelling at some people here and there, but when he first entered his classroom he was greeted with a book to his face. The pink haired male shut his red eyes when the book came into contact with his face a low sigh escaped his lips, and he bent down a bit to pick up the book with a frown on his face. He could already tell that it will not be a good day he hoped it will be, and as if to rub it into his face even further a loud chorus of laughter echo across the classroom when the students in the room realized it hit the new teacher in the face.</p><p>Techno growled a bit and walked over to his desk, and glared at the so called 'demon children's that is now his new class. Of course, he has done his research and prepared himself to see how this class with act because they have a record of making 5 teachers quit, and the students who were giggling and chatting amongst themselves who betted to see how long this new teacher will last. To be honest, with you Techno only agreed to work is because he still needed to pay his college debt, and his friends encouraged him to work with them as a teacher in this school. Either way he is not going to go down without a challenge and a small smile appeared on his lips and he thinks how the rest of the school year would go with this new class of his.</p><p>He walked over to the whiteboard and opened the marker to write on the board as the students who were sitting down, slowly quieted down and watched to see what this teacher is doing. The small squeaking of the marker hitting the board and the noise of it writing could be heard as the classroom went silent, and soon the noise stopped and the cap for the marker was placed back on to it's original place. The tall male turned around and moved to the side, so the children could see what he wrote, in bold written letters spelled 'TechnoBlade's History Class'  and said male stared at the small sea of hell spawns and a smirk grew on his face knowing damn well he will fight this class with no hesitation and with a small clear of his throat, his monotoned with a hint of humour in his voice spoke up. "Good morning class, and I will be your new History Teacher, Mr. TechnoBlade, but for you all it will be Mr. Blade."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleepy Bois and Dream Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took so long for me to update. I’ve been busy with school work, but anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also again sorry if it’s short, I’ll try to make the next one longer, but if not then probably most of the chapters will be that long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a loud sigh coming from the new history teacher in the lunchroom of the teacher room as he sat down on a empty chair and placed his head on the cool table. He cherished the silence that was in the room only the noise was the shuffling of feet and the smell of food wafting through the air, and suddenly he felt a hand patting his head softly and a chuckle could be heard from the person who was patting him. Techno move his head and looked up at the person would a unamused look and he crossed his arms with a huff of annoyment and the blonde man just gave a smirk in response and sat down on the empty chair in front of him and leaned into his hand, “Was the class really that bad, Techno?” he says with an amused tone in his voice. </p><p>Techno frowned and sat up when he saw his friend, Philza an elementary school teacher, sit in front of him with a smirk on his face, “You all set me up” he grumbled and crossed his arms “You knew that the class was a bunch of demons and you didn’t bother to warn me.”<br/>
A loud laugh came from another person in the room and the duo turned their heads to see, Wilbur Soot, their other friend and the teacher for one of the middle school classes he had a smug grin on his face as he walked over to the table where they were sitting “I thought it would be funny to not say anything about them and I was right because after that day you wouldn’t leave your room” he says which made the pink haired male scoff and turn away from him. It has been one week since Technoblade agreed to be a history teacher for the most troublesome class in the entire school; he was finishing up a story about what happened earlier that day which included one of his students tackling another for getting first place in the kahoot game and the other students placing bets to see who would win. Philza smiled in response to the story “They seem like good kids” he says fondly which made Techno look at him as if he grew two heads, “Have you gone insane, already?” He questioned and gave the blonde a glare and said male opened his mouth to give a response, but was cut short by the sound of the teacher's lunch room being slammed open and shut.</p><p>In the doorway are three other people, one of them was taller than the other two he looked normal except that he was wearing a mask. The second, tallest is wearing clout goggles and looked very tired, and the last of the three is wearing a simple bandana around his head and has a grin on his face. The tallest of the three stepped forward and lifted his mask slightly, so they could see the bottom portion of his face. A wide grin was formed on his lips when he spotted the other three men sitting at the table, “Hey guys! How lucky are we to have the same lunch break as you” he chuckled and walked over to the table the other two followed his movements. “How rare indeed, Dream, so you left Nikki alone to deal with your class?” The british voice of Wilbur cut through as he leaned on his hand and stared at the male which made him shake his head, “Actually she said that she could handle them and that I should go take my lunch break.” </p><p>George who was still wearing the clout glasses spoke up, “To be honest, I just cut my class short. I made a deal with the kids that if they don’t tell Schlatt about it then we’re good” he says which made the other teachers in the room smile. Phil looked at George and shook his head at what he said and paid his attention to the other male, “What about you, Sapnap?” he asked him which made said person to look up from his food and shrugged, “Same old jocks, today I made them run a couple of laps outside and when they came inside they took awhile to change and when they did came out, one of them had a frog in his hands which they found outside, and they named him, Jerry” he says nonchalantly as if it was an everyday occurrence. When he finished, Dream let out a wheeze of laughter which made everyone else laugh after him, “They found a frog and named him, Jerry?! Dude you said it so calmly too as if they’ve done something else that is stupid” said George with a chuckle to which Sapnap leaned back into his chair and let out a groan, “Ya’ll don’t even get me started when they brought in god damn, Charles the bird and it got stuck into the vent.” At those words it made the other males laugh even harder, but soon their fun little moment was ruined when the door to the lounge was opened.<br/>
There stood the man himself, the principal of the entire school, JSchlatt. He walked in and stood near their table, of course the laughter soon disappeared and it was quiet until a loud wheeze came from, Dream. He cackled so loud which caught the others off guard and then the other joined in the laughter, and the person who barely entered the room was a bit stunned as he watched them laugh. He looked away from them for a moment so an amused smile could form on his face since he didn’t want them to see him smile at their stupidity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sometimes at the end of a bad day something good happens.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The noise of lockers being shut and the loud conversation of other students can be heard all throughout the highschool wing of the school. A tall blonde boy grumbled to himself as he shut his locker and picked up his backpack from the ground and settled it on his back; he glared at the others and let out a huff not moving from his place and instead chose to glare at the floor. Tommy was not having a good day and it felt like everything had gone to shit, this morning he woke up late and Wilbur had to shake him awake to get ready for school to which he did, but most of his clothes were dirty and needed to be washed so he used one of Wilbur’s old clothes that he had to use a belt for the jeans and an old maroon sweater of his. He didn’t have a chance to eat breakfast since most of his family were teachers, and were also slightly running late to get to work. When he was ready he felt more tired than usual and had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be a good time, but he pushed past it and followed his dad and older brothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When all four of them finally arrived at the school they all went their separate ways, and once he entered his homeroom he was teased for wearing baggy clothes and was made fun of how he looked since he was in a hurry and barely had enough time to brush out his hair. With the short temper of his he got upset and started yelling at them and told them to ‘Piss off before I start stabbing shit’ which didn’t sit well with the teacher and got detention after school. For the rest of the morning it was just him in a terrible mood and being snappy towards everyone who tried to talk to him, he was hungry and pissed off and most importantly he just wanted for the day to end already. Finally after it felt like an eternity for him the bell rang and he quickly walked out to get his stuff from his locker to head to his final class before lunch; he continued to walk and felt his heart race a bit out of nowhere for no reason he got confused, but continued on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His first thoughts when he got there was that didn't want to go to his next period class, it was algebra, and his teacher was a huge jerk. He debated heading over to Badboyhalo's classroom, but he didn't want to listen to a lecture on the importance of education and school learning. Either way he grumbled to himself and started walking when he heard the bell ring meaning that class was starting he decided that he wouldn’t go. He then stopped in the middle of the hallway for a moment, not moving he felt his heart begin to race as he started to panic about his decisions; everything just seemed to be spinning and turning as he tried to clear his head. Why was he freaking out now? He’s done this multiple times before, but why does he feel so anxious about it this time? He needed to be alone, he thought as he felt like he was going to collapse right there in the middle of the hallway, but his ego and his self doubt won’t allow him to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy ran down the hall and ran into a small supply closet, and slammed the door shut behind him. When the door closed he felt his legs give out and he immediately curled up and everything just felt so rushed and he wanted everything to slow down for a moment. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down and remember what Phil taught him about controlling his heart beat. Although it was stupid and he knew the janitors would come eventually he didn't want to leave, and refused to come out when they started knocking on the door and yelling at him to leave. Tommy sat on the ground and began to stare off into space he was hungry, tired and wanted to be in the comfort of his room. After a while of being cooped up in the small closet the door finally opened and he got dragged to the school office. When Tommy entered he sat down on one of the chairs they had there, a staff member told him not to move and that they'll contact his parents to which he snickered in amusement, but either way agreed to wait for his guardian to come and pick him up. It was very quiet and the only thing you can hear is the muffled conversation of the teachers from another room, and soft humming coming from the young boy in the front desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy was confused and began to stare at the boy, he had brown hair and blue eyes with a green button up shirt, and blue jeans he was on the computer and was happily humming to himself until he looked up from the screen and made eye contact him; very quickly he turned away with a annoyed look on his face and crossed his arms as a small huff escaped his lips and the boy silent turned back towards the computer and began to type something in it.. After a few minutes his stomach growled and he got embarrassed to which he apologised quietly; which made the other boy look at him with a tilted face before speaking up, “What are you apologizing for? Being hungry isn’t a crime” he shrugged before turning away from the computer and facing Tommy fully and gave him a huge smile, “My name is Tubbo! What’s yours?” he asked him with a cheerful tone.Tommy stared back with mild surprise since he thought he was going to make fun of him after a few seconds of him just staring at Tubbo with a harden glare he finally answered, “Tommy, my name is Tommy, nice to meet you” which made Tubbo look even happier if it was even possible. </p>
<p>“What are you even doing here?” he asked the Tommy to which he looked away and glared at the pristine clean white floors with hatred, “I got caught skipping class, but in reality I was just panicking out of nowhere to which I ran into the janitor’s closet and allowed the world buzzed away for a moment until I got dragged here” after he was done speaking he lifted his eyes to look at Tubbo and he saw him frown as he spoke. “Are you okay? Have you drank or eaten anything today?” Tubbo asked and looked down at his desk and he was shuffling around to get something and got back up and walked over to Tommy and sat down next to him; in his hands was a wrapped sandwich and two water bottles. He handed one of the waters to him and began to unwrap the sandwich, “This is my lunch, but honestly I don’t mind sharing, oh wait, are you allergic to anything, foodwise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy slightly smiled at Tubbo when he took the water bottle, “Uh I’m allergic to honey…..” he said which made Tubbo stop what he was doing and stare at him, “Well then you’re my first friend who is allergic to honey, but I don’t mind! Thank you for telling me” he says with a grin and gives him half of his sandwich and the two boys begin to eat. When they finished they began to talk about their hobbies, favorite video games, to which they found out they both play minecraft, and other topics about themselves. Tommy always had a bit of trouble speaking with others his age and befriending them; they always said that he was too loud or annoying for them and never stuck around. He always figured he’d stay how he was and will be alone without an actual friend until today as he talks with Tubbo. He thought he was genuinely kind and seems to be actual interested in what he has to say and doesn’t ask to him to shut up or change the subject. Maybe this day wasn’t as bad as the thought it will be. Until the door from where they could hear teacher’s talk from suddenly slammed open and then came out Philza holding his cell phone to his ear, “Listen, Susan if you call me one more time because of my son- I do not care, I will not ground him until I hear what he has to say, please do not contact me unless my son has done something dangerous or is in danger.” </p>
<p>Phil turned to look at Tommy and Tubbo and hung up the person he was on call with, “Are you okay, Tommy?” he asked softly to his son to which he responds with a biggest smile he’s ever seen him have the nod of his head, “Yeah dad! I’m alright now and we can talk later when  we get home, but meet my new best friend!” He says excitedly and wraps one of his arms around Tubbo, and pulls him in for a hug to which Tubbo laughs and did the same with Tommy, “Nice to meet you sir!” He says with glee. Philza smiled as he stared at them and he’s finally glad his youngest has finally found someone he can call a friend.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GOD THIS CHAPTER SUCKED IM SORRY, BUT UH YEAH TOMMY AND TUBBO :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Kahoot Game and Techno Being A Big Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno let out a sigh as he closed his notebook, and he set it down on his desk before glancing up at his empty classroom. He was waiting for his class to come in and he could tell that it was going to be hell, but to be completely honest he doesn’t mind that much sense it’s nothing new to him. It’s been a few days since he got his new job as the history teacher for the infamous, ‘Demon class’ and he is still working as their history teacher. He is currently setting up a small assignment for the week, and he hopes that they don’t destroy anything in the process.</p>
<p>The bell rang and in came the demon children, being loud and shoving each other. They went ahead and took a seat at their desks, meanwhile Techno opened his notebook to take one more review of what he wrote down. The other students realized that there was nothing written on the board which was weird since their teacher usually has what they were doing written down. Techno stood up from his chair, and carried his laptop to the pedestal that was next to the board, “Listen up you nerds, after teaching you all about the American Revolution, we’re playing a game of Kahoot and whoever gets first place I’ll buy you donuts.” That immediately caught their attention since he’s never offered that before and they pulled out their phones from their bags and quickly loaded the game, as Techno turned on the projector and showed the game code.</p>
<p>After making sure all of his students were in the game, so that no argument can start about him starting the game too early while kids were trying to get in the game. After halfway through the game that’s when the game started to become intense and the kids started to become competitive with each other, especially two students who were currently fighting for 1st place. It was down to the last 5 questions and it was getting really intense, and the students pretty much just started to watch the two kids go at each other. Techno was watching with an amused look in his eyes as he began to write something on paper since he left his notebook on his desk, so when the questions were answered he ended the game and it announced the winners which made everyone watch in excitement. Finally after what felt like forever it showed 1st place and the name, ‘Chaos’ showed in the 1st place podium which made said person start cheering, “HELL YEAH, FUCKING TAKE THAT MIRA, I KNOW MY HISTORY,” they shouted at their friend which made Mira glare at them, “THIS IS BULLSHIT!”</p>
<p>Suddenly Mira disappeared from their seat and there was a loud thud as if something hit the ground hard, “OW! FUCK, MY ELBOW,” Chaos yelled and it seems that they were tackled to the ground. The rest of the class began to laugh as the two friends began to argue with each other about who deserved first place and who should get the donuts which made Techno roll his eyes at them, a smile appeared on his face as he watched them, it reminded him of Wilbur and Tommy whenever they get into their arguments. After about one minute later he decided to pull them apart in case someone walked into the class and question why two students were fighting. Techno let out a sigh before walking over and dragged the two away from each other before crossing his arms, the other kids let out a “Ohhhh” which made Mira and Chaos roll their eyes before looking up at Techno which made them realize how tall he actually was and frightening he can be even with his bubblegum pink hair. “Okay, as a teacher I am supposed to discipline you for getting into a fight, so you’ll have detention with me,” he said flatly and he looked unimpressed as he stood there with his arms crossed before heading back to his desk, “Oh and everyone is getting donuts either way, I just wanted to see you all being stupid” he said with a light smirk on his face which made all the students begin to yell and laugh.</p>
<p>The bell rang which meant it was time for the students to head home since it was their last period, and they soon gathered their things together and they left except for Mira and Chaos. Techno grabbed two papers and began to write on it, and handed the papers over to them which they accepted and read what it said. It was a simple note saying that they have detention with him, and that they were to head over to the cafeteria and call their guardians to pick them up . They shrugged and walked out of the room and Techno leaned on his desk and began arranging assignments for their detention time, but his phone let out a buzz which meant that someone texted him which surprised him since he told his family to not text him while he’s teaching.</p>
<p>He grabbed it and checked his messages, and found out that it was from Ranboo which surprised him since if he needed something he usually just walked in and spoke to him. Techno frowned when he read the text and got up from his desk and left his classroom and rushed to the main school office to meet him there. There sat Ranboo with Tommy, Tubbo and another boy looking very beaten up and angry, another male teacher and Sapnap was there with them. Sapnap nodded at the pink haired male meanwhile the other guy just rolled his eyes at him, “So….I received a text from Ranboo saying that him, Tommy, and Tubbo are getting detention, but not him,” Techno said and gestured at the other kid who seemed way too relaxed about the situation. “Yeah, these three started a fight with Johnathan for no reason and he reported them like any kid should do when they’re being hurt,” said Arthur, who was the algebra teacher and he was actually a coach for the highschool boy’s football team and ironically, Jonathan was the star player. Techno resisted the urge to let out a groan of annoyance at him, and Tommy sat up from his position, “He was actually the one who fucking started it! He was bothering a girl and y’know how I hate men, so I stepped in because he was being a fucking asshole,” he hissed out in anger his accent becoming thicker as he grew annoyed.</p>
<p>Arthur sent a glare towards Tommy’s way which made Techno tense up and get ready to step in, no one messes with his younger brother except for him and Wilbur, “Be quiet Tommy the adults are speaking,” which made Tommy get more agitated and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Techno. “Actually, Arthur I believe that they should all get detention since I know for a fact that Ranboo is too anxious to do anything and would back up Tommy, meanwhile Tubbo would probably have done the same thing as Tommy except without fighting” he said bluntly as he checked the time on his phone. “Johnathan can’t get detention since it will kick him off the football time and his career will be on the line” he spat back and focused his attention on Techno meanwhile Sapnap began to help the boys with their injuries since the school nurses have left for the day. <span>When he finished he stood up and stared at Techno and Arthur, “Also Johnathan hasn’t been acting very kind towards other students, and I’ve received complaints from girls and boys in my gym class that he’s bothering them. As the head coach, I say Johnathan will get detention and be removed from football until he can get his act together again,” he said harshly which was rare since Sapnap never gets pissed off.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>That made Johnathan stand up very quickly, “What the hell?! That’s not fair I get the detention part, but you can’t kick me off just because this pink haired asshole recommended it!” he spat at Sapnap and crossed his arms, which made said man just look at him and shake his head and glance towards Techno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I frankly don't care since the kid is already failing most of his classes, and only seeks validation from the only person who acts like a bug crawled up his ass and died. Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo come with me since you’ll be having detention and I already have some kids in detention too so you’ll be joining me with Sapnap,” he said as began to walk out of the office as the three boys began to follow him. When they left Techno turned around and gave Tommy $20, “Tell anyone that I defended you, I will expose your youtube channel to my entire class” he said and began to walk towards the cafeteria leaving the three boys behind. Ranboo blinked and looked at Tommy who was smiling like a maniac as he put the money away, “Will he really expose you like that, Tommy?” Tommy shuddered in response before nodding, “He paid Wilbur to dropkick me into the pool, and paid Phil to pretend I didn’t exist for like 2 hours” he said which made Tubbo let out a laugh and nudged the two tall boys. “C’mon before he exposes not only Tommy, but the three of us too” as began to walked where Techno was headed with Ranboo and Tommy quickly catching up.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Very sorry for how rushed this was and how it's all over the place. I had fun writing this and I decided to post it, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, this is my first fanfic on here and this chapter will start off short since I am getting used to AO3 and still learning how it works. This book was inspired by my friends on Discord who helped and created small things for this AU and I decided to turn it into a fanfic, anyways I do hope you all enjoy this and stick around!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>